I'll always love you
by cullen13
Summary: After Edward lelft Bella she tryed to move on it did work out so well. one night when she needs him will he be thair to save her. Will it bring them togeter agian and forever. better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll always love you **

**This is my frist story so tell me what you think so i know to conutine or not thanks.**

**_SM owns evreything.

* * *

_**

Bella

I's been 2 years sence he left it sill hurts. I tried to move on but it did't turn out well. I have a good job it keeps me busy i also have been dateing Make Neton. He thinks i am happy but i am not he is not the one i whent or the one i need Edward is i sill love him i always will even if he dose't whent me anymore.

Mike and i have a date tonight i don' know why i am with me i gess i thuoth he could fill the hole that in me but no onily Edward can do that. I was runing late so i hope in my adui and drove to my apartment. when i got thiar i rush in and got ready. I put on a similp red dresson that whent down a little past my neas and light make-up on. Then i was on my why to the resterint little did i know my life would chaged forever.

* * *

**so what did you think review please. it will get better. i will being doing both Bellas and Edward porv.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my frist story so tell me what you think so i know to conutine or not thanks.**

**_SM owns evreything.

* * *

_**

Bella

I's been 2 years sence he left it sill hurts. I tried to move on but it did't turn out well. I have a good job it keeps me busy i also have been dateing MikeNeton. He thinks i am happy but i am not he is not the one i whent or the one i need Edward is i sill love him i always will even if he dose't whent me anymore.

Mike and i have a date tonight i don' know why i am with me i gess i thuoth he could fill the hole that in me but no onily Edward can do that. I was runing late so i hope in my adui and drove to my apartment. when i got thiar i rush in and got ready. I put on a similp red dresson that whent down a little past my neas and light make-up on. Then i was on my why to the resturant little did i know my life would chaged forever.

I got to the resturant and whent in i saw Mike in the corner of the resturant i whent of to him. Hey i said you look do you Bella. Thanks. we stared talking about work when our waiter came over to take our order. Hi my name is Brian and i wil be your waiter this evening what can i .get for you. I will have the mushroom ravioli Mike oreder date was going as good as goning to get when we where done we pady the bill and head out. Bella can we take a litttle walk sure Mike we stared walking down the cold New York sidewalk. I have been thinking about moveing our relationship to the next step. o one he whents to be intmete i can't do that and i have have told him that Mike i don't think thats a good ? Come on Bella we have been with each other for a while now i am sorry i am just not ready two bad he yelled and grbed me and mushed me in to the ally. I was shock he was about to clim on top of me when i heard a gralw i looked up and could not belive what i saw he was here. He looked just as he did 2 years ugo and looked just as had Mike pend to the wall when a lady says no she means no Edward gralwed i...i did' ddo get out of heae and leave her along Mike took of like a bet out of hell. Bella are you alright i did't know i had been criying Edward what are you doing heare i saked him i was talking to Esam and Carlise up the rode and i smelt you and i hered his thouths i hered your conversation and then i saw what he was going to do i did't think i just ran i could't let him do it i i am sorry i'll leave if you whent me to. NO i don't whent you to leve please don't go i looked in to his gloded eyes pleate for him not two leave me again. Bella i will stay but i have to tell you something frist . Ok what is it i lied to that day in the forest i have never stop loveing you i onily left cause i whaned you to have a noramal human life i am so so sorry that i hurt you Bella i love you i have always loved you and i always will i'll never stop i'll do what ever i have to for you to belive. I could't belivie it he loves me he left me for me. I thew myself at him i love you to i never stoped i'll always love you two.

He smiled my favorte lopside smile and cush his lips to my after a while he pulled away i have missed you so much Bella me two.I should be getting home your right you should be getting to be getting two bed soon i smiled what if i don't whent to go to bed what if i whent two talk to you huh what do you say two that i 'ed say to that your wish is my comaned. Lets get you home ok we stared walking to my apatment when we got thair i told him i neede a human momeit i whent to get in a quike shower and then got in my pjs they were bule. i walked in my bedroom to find Edward laying on my bed hey hi i said i whent to lay down with him we stared talking about what we been up two the last 2 years after a whilie a stared to get should sleep i don't whent to Bella we have the rest of forever two be together i will be hear when you wake ok i fell alseep dreming of forever with Edward.

* * *

**So what did you think. Please revivew i don't know if i should contine it. **


End file.
